Franco Dratheon I
Early Years Born to a stone mason and Bahamut cleric, Franco lived a middle class childhood. The names of his parents are not recorded, but it is said they passed away before Franco came to power at the age of 20.His mother is responsible for his deep devotion to Bahamut and his father for his love of architecture and engineering. An adventurer at heart, he traveled around the forested region of his home of Tarren in the wooded area of Vorties. When Franco was 11 years old, he was thought lost in the woods and was found by a group of rangers traveling in the area. Historians argue what happened in the forest and the years after that; it was during this time Franco learned his ranger skills, such as dual wielding and tracking. Adventuring Years The first recorded events of Franco Dratheon started with a contract by the Grand Mage of Quathentear Gregory in which he and a group of adventurers known later as the legendary founders of the kingdoms of Laridia and Visrelund had to travel to a cave and obtain an item known as Dust1. After a run in with a nymph, and future wife of Baronphane they completed their quest and returned to the Mage. In an attempt to use the Dust to transport the group to another location for a high value mission, Gregory miscalculated the spell and transported the group to another world, where the party landed in a small village of Heath. Ruling Years First High Priest and Lord Prince of Visrelund Franco Dratheon ruled for 327 years, effectively dying 23 years ago. He had only three surviving/recognized as heirs, children and a host of far spread out family that populate the nobility. Majority of all nobility is direct descendants of Franco himself, and only a few others that have proven worthy. The country is built upon the presentment of self sufficiency, locking it self out, it only exports and rarely imports, and only for the more needy nobility. The people are use to a harsh authoritarian leader, and have lived spartan and equal lives, all considered lesser for the their lord. Spending centuries propagating his own image, the people of Visrelund see Franco, as something no less then a deity and his heirs, higher above and truly garnering divine right. The state religion demands reverence to Bahumut, over long periods of time Victorian has been stamped out and with the civil war what little would remain would be crushed. The average citizen must accomplish all for the greater good of society and reverence to Bahamut and Franco, only and respectfully independent and equal with one another. Even onto his death the people call Franco, Father, as the land was his child and they firmly believe that he has ascended and watches them carefully. The noble family, meaning Franco and his wife and surviving heirs only brings reverence to Io after the 2nd century of rule. 1 Dust: A magic enhancer that vastly increases any spell preformed when showered over Category:Grand House of Dratheon Category:Lords of Visrelund